Into The Dark
by emileighhs
Summary: Just fluffy ficlets I've put together. Mostly Wanda/Ian and Sunny/Kyle. Summaries suck...
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first fanfic for The Host! It's one of my favorite books. Not really sure where I'm going with this hahaha. Please give me some feedback! Enjoy!

* * *

"_Wanda_-"

"No, Ian. I want to help. Let me help!" I huffed, my mouth turning into a stubborn pout. Ian never let me help anymore. This body-my new body-was not used to carry around heavy things at all. She was not used to living under such harsh conditions, but my mind was. It was much easier in Melanie's body where I could lift things easily without a strain from my arms, but this body is much too delicate for that.

And Ian knows this.

He stares back at me, his sapphire eyes bright, reflecting the defiance in my own silver grey eyes. I stick my chin out defiantly, something I learned from Jamie a while ago. No way was I not going to help bring in things from the raid _I _just went on. We stared at each other for quite a few minutes, every second looking into his beautiful eyes sending shivers down my spine, but I held on. Mel brushed past us, carrying a box full of canned goods, a smile formed on her lips at mine and Ian's stance. Neither of us was backing down.

"Oh, for God's sake, Ian, let the girl help," Jeb huffed, grabbing a box of something I couldn't quite see. I smiled in triumph as he passed too. Jeb was happy because he hadn't gone on a raid in the longest time, and since Kyle hasn't recently escaped to find another soul to bring back, Jeb was welcomed on this trip.

Ian's eyes dropped with defeat. Jeb is the boss here and no one can say anything against his word. He lifted his eyes again and rolled them before reaching into the back of the truck and grabbing a box-probably the lightest-before dropping it into my open hands. I waited for him as he grabbed of few other things for himself to carry. I watched the muscles in his back move and tighten while he lifted something heavy and my stomach fluttered. It's nice to finally have body who's reactions correspond to my feelings.

Ian turns and begins to walk towards the cave entrance, glancing over his shoulder to see if I'm keeping up. His strides are long, even if I wasn't in such a small body, it would still be a challenge to catch up. He notices my struggle and slows his walk to a leisurely pace.

"How do you expect me to get stronger if all you give me is boxes of feathers to carry around? I need to build muscle. I want to get stronger so I can help more. I feel so useless." I frown, my breath coming out as a sigh.

"Wanda," Ian sighs too, matching my tone, "You're not useless."

"But I can't work. I can't even work in the fields without someone helping or taking the work from me. I _am _useless, Ian, and I think you know it. You're just too kind to say anything."

"It's nothing against you, Wanda! It's just when someone sees you struggling, it's so hard not to help."

We've reached to mouth of the cave and I don't even have to duck my head to get through, unlike Ian who has to double over. I remember my first time coming through here, unaware that the man I love was trudging behind me with a weapon in his hand and hatred in his heart. Now look at us, a couple who are nearly inseparable.

In the dark, Ian takes a step closer to me, his elbow brushing against my shoulder.

"But I want to help," I whisper, thinking my voice was be too loud and shrill if I speak at normal level.

"I know you do. I just don't…want you to get hurt."

"I'm not going to!" I protest, my eyebrows knotting together. "I am perfectly capable of doing things myself, Ian. I just wish other people could see that."

Silence is Ian's only answer. He is a very stubborn man, especially when it comes to me, but I _may _have possibly won this argument.

"Then tell them. I won't say anything else unless it's truly too much for you to handle. If someone offers help, tell them you don't need it. If they insist, you insist right back."

I raise my eyebrows, surprised a little. Ian agreeing with me on something he protested before? His mind is not easily swayed. As I open my mouth in reply, I'm cut off.

"Wanda!" A familiar voice echoes down the tunnel, bouncing off the walls. I grin as footsteps follow the voice, matching the even pace of Jamie.

"Jamie!" I answer back. I can see the hole that leads to the kitchen, but I cannot see Jamie, though I know he's close. A hand winds its way through my arm and I know it's him.

"I'm so glad you're back! It's been kind of boring without you, Mel, Ian and Jared. The rain stopped a few days after you guys left, so we moved all the mattresses back. Kyle's almost got the room done for him and Sunny, too!" Jamie's voice is full of excitement and I can imagine the grin on his face. As we enter the bright room, I shift the very light weight of the box onto my knee and secure it with my hand. My other searches in my pocket and finds the candy bar I got for Jamie. I pass it over, noticing his eyes lighting up.

"Hey, no fair," I hear to my side. I turn and see a smiling Mel with her arms crossed, eyeing Jamie. In his other hand he's clutching a different candy bar Melanie must've given to him. I can't help the laugh escaping my mouth.

"Looks like we've both got Jamie on our minds," I say, actually having to stretch my arm up and ruffle his dark hair. He's so much taller than me.

"Come on, Wanda. We've got to take these boxes to the back," Ian murmurs close to my ear, his breath ruffling the curls by my ear. I shiver automatically, a reoccurring reaction whenever Ian's near. I push my thick hair behind my ear and smile at the two people in front of me.

"Be right back," I promise, following Ian's retreat down the tunnel. I catch up to him easily since he is waiting for me, walking slowly. The walk is quiet, as every moment with Ian has been. We've already confirmed we need no time to differentiate our feelings for Mel or Jared. My heart is only set on Ian, as his is on mine.

But I can't figure out why it's so hard to fill the silence. We've only kissed twice since the night in the game room when he asked me to move in, and my heart sinks at the thought. I can't help but still feel like he doesn't want me-this body-as much as he says. It's just a feeling, but I can't help think about it. He'll hold me when we sleep and kiss my forehead when I wake, but there's nothing more.

My body _craves_ for him though, almost like she was made for Ian and even if the world hadn't been taken over by souls, they'd still fall deeply in love.

I set my box down on top of a stack and Ian drops his easily, no noise of discomfort coming from his mouth. He turns his back towards me and takes a step towards the end of the hallway, but my hand reaches out, brushing against his arm. He spins back around, curious.

"Ian," I murmur, taking many steps towards him until I'm pressed up against him. Pet has not experienced this contact with someone whom she loves so much and I can't control the blush that breaks out on my cheeks. I'm glad it's dark enough to not see the embarrassment on my face.

I slide my hands up his chest, having to stand on the tips of my toes to even barely get them around his neck. No amount of time spent in Melanie's body would give me the experience I need. This is a situation Mel's never dealt with-wondering if someone you love so deeply still had the same feelings as you and how to convince of your love.

I think too much.

Ian's hands hang by his side, limp. I slide my fingers into his dark hair and pull him down until our lips meet in the middle. Unlike the slow lava it once was in Mel's body, Ian's kiss now causes my whole body to shiver in pleasure. Every inch of my skin tingles and it's such a better reaction than my other body had. His arms reach up and hold me tighter against him, trying not to hold me too roughly, but at the moment, I couldn't care. The only thing that was on my mind was Ian.

Eventually, when all of my oxygen has run out, I pull away, gasping. I move my lips to his chin and work my way down his jaw. I don't want to lose contact with him.

"Wanda," he pants, his arms loosening a little. I cut him off though, not wanting to hear what he has to say this time.

"I love you, Ian. I love you with everything I have and I want you to know that," I murmur against his skin.

"I-I _do _know that. Why are you telling me?"

"Because you won't touch me or kiss me anymore. Have I done something wrong?"

"Have you-" Ian stops in the middle of his sentence and scoffs. "No, you haven't done anything wrong. I just…" He struggles for words, his arms tightening around me protectively. "I don't want to _rush _you. You're too selfless, you only care of others wants or needs, never your own. I don't want to kiss you too far one day and the next you thinking that maybe something else would make me happy. I-"

Ian sputters to a stop, finding no more words to express his feelings. I know how he feels, that happens to me quite a lot too.

"Don't worry about me, Ian. I just want _you_, but when you begin to avoid me, I feel like it's the opposite for you."

"Oh," is all he says, his posture sagging a little. "Oh, no, that's not it at all." He slides his fingers underneath my chin and lifts my face so he can at least _feel _like he's looking at me. It's too dark to make out shapes.

"I love you, Wanda. I love you so much. I'm sorry I've been acting…weird lately. I'm not used to you and Melanie having different bodies. It's not that I still have feelings for her just because you shared her for a while; I just forget you're not there anymore. I'm going to get used to it though, I promise."

I nod my head, my chin bouncing in his fingers.

"Don't worry about me," he repeats me and I feel the need to almost roll my eyes, but I stop myself. This time, it's Ian who pulls me towards him and his lips are warm against mine.

_He's just looking out for me, as always_, I think. I've gotten used to speaking in my head, but not to the emptiness that always answered back. I smile against his lips as I reassure myself. He still loves me. He's just worried.

"Alright, alright, stop making out, we have boxes to put up."


	2. Chapter 2

Filler chapter! but fluff fluff fluff

enjoy

* * *

"Morning, beautiful," Ian whispers into my hair, causing a smile to tug at my lips. I roll over towards him and press my face into his neck, not wanting to get up. Ian's thumb strokes my back gently, leaning his cheek onto the top of my head.

"Good morning," I answer back, nuzzling further into his skin. I want to work, to get something done, but then again, I don't want to get up at all. I would love to stay in bed with Ian all day, but everyone in the caves does their fair share of work and I just can't skip out.

"Mmm," he replies, sighing contently. I close my eyes, already drifting back into sleep, but I jerk myself awake and sit up, trying not to get too comfortable. A nice, cool bath would wake me up.

"I think I'm going to go clean up." I yawn, stretching my arms out, my eyelids becoming heavy again. Ian sits up too, wrapping his arms around me again. He presses his lips into my shoulder.

"I'll come with you," he mumbles before kissing the curve of my jaw softly. I don't protest, but my stomach drops with nerves. It's dark in there, so it's not like Ian will be seeing me naked, but my face still flushes. I ignore it though; it's bound to happen sooner or later.

"Mmkay," I mumble back, touching his cheek. We both stand up and gather a pair of clean clothes and towels we bought on the last raid. It's not comfortable to get into dirty clothes while you're still soaking wet, so we thought we could get loads of towels, two for everyone. Of course we picked them up at different stores each time, just like the gentle soaps and shampoos we also bought.

Ian takes my things from me and his fingers find mine as we step out of our room. My heart thuds painfully in my chest as Ian shakes my hand loose and wraps his arm completely around my waist, tugging me into his side. I slide my own, small arm around Ian's hips and press my cheek against his side. We enter the kitchen and the bright lights causing me to try and blink them away.

"Ah, _there_ they are. Had a bit of catching up to do, did you?" Melanie calls from her table, causing Ian to chuckle and my face and neck heat up. Mel's always intent on making me flustered or making Ian laugh at my embarrassment. She thinks it's funny that I'm innocent and anything said about intimacy make me flush miserably.

"Where are you headed off to?" she asks, eyeing Ian's hand filled towels and clean clothes.

"To take a swim," Ian replies happily, almost to the exit. He automatically tugs me closer to his side, leaning down to kiss the top of my head. My stomach flutters and a smile curls my lips up.

Just being around Ian makes me so happy. He does things to me I've never felt before, or thought that anyone or anything could make me feel. My whole body seems to buzz with energy when he's around, even if I'm exhausted. And wherever his lips touch my skin, I lose my breath easily. I'm addicted to these feelings, these reactions. I have heard of being addicted to substances and thrills, but not to a person, not to a single touch.

We approached the sound of the babbling I once thought were people speaking. Now, I realized how much they don't really sound alike. My eyes skim over the room, catching the part where Kyle and I-or Mel?-caused the floor to cave in. I pulled Ian farther away, suddenly careful. If the floor were to break and Ian and I fell in…

I shudder to think about it. Speaking of him, Kyle steps out of the bathing room, his wet towel resting on his arm. He turns back into the dark room, reaching his hand out into the pitch black. He pulls his arm back and Sunny follows him, her hand in his and her black hair dripping onto her shirt. This Kyle is completely different than the Kyle I met. He wouldn't even refer to me as _her_ for quite a long time. But now here he is, his arm wrapped tightly around a girl just like me.

Despite the ten year difference, Sunny and I look alike, but we're opposites. Her hair is curly and black, while mine is the same texture but a light blonde. Her eyes are black, but mine are grey and we're both near the same height. I don't feel so tiny when I'm around her. She, like me, is also a soul.

"Morning Ian, morning Wanda," Kyle says happily as he passes, Sunny now attached to his side. She smiles at me before her eyes dart up to Kyle's face. He looks down at her too, smiling the most gentle smile I've ever seen him give, causing my heart to ache. He's so different now, so sweet to Sunny.

Ian nods his greeting and looks back at me, noticing my staring.

"I can't believe of all people, my _brother_ is in love with a _soul_." He suddenly laughs, shaking his head. I look at him, confused. Human humor is so strange.

"What? What are laughing at?" I ask, not quite understanding the joke.

"It's just so weird thinking a few months ago, Kyle was trying to kill you because you weren't human, but now he's in love with a girl just like you." He kisses my temple.

"Sunny's good for him," I reply as we step into the dark bathing room.

"Yeah, maybe now he won't be such an idiot," Ian mumbles back. His arm slips from me as he steps away, out the weak light so he can undress. My heart leaps into my throat as my fingers tug at the hem of my shirt. I don't know why I'm so nervous. It's much too dark to even see shapes in here, but still butterflies fill my stomach.

I pull off my clothes quickly, keeping them close to the edge of the pool so I don't lose them. I sink into the cool water, thankful it's not hot. The last thing someone wants in the middle of the desert is a hot bath. The water swirls around my shoulders, pulling my hair out behind me like a short cape.

The water splashes gently as Ian slides in. I have no idea where he is.

"Wanda?" he calls, right next to me.

"Here," I answer, my hand reaching out for him as his searching fingers brush against my hip.

"Ah, there you are," he murmurs, his arms encircling me from behind. I squeaked in surprise, not expecting him to touch me. He pulls me back until my back gently knocks into his chest. I sigh contently, covering his large hands with my small ones. He nuzzles his face into the back of my neck, kissing my scar from my insertion.

"Ian?" I ask, tracing his knuckles with the tips of my fingers underneath the water.

"Yes?" he mumbles back against my skin.

"Are you…happy that the souls took over the planet?" I question, wincing at my words. It came out wrong. Very wrong.

"Happy?" he asks, his tone confused.

"I didn't…I-I didn't mean it like that," I sputter, embarrassed. I don't want to upset Ian but I'm not good with words. "I meant…are you happy, no, are you…are you…_okay _with the results?" I stumble over my words.

"I wouldn't say I'm happy…but if this would've never happened, I wouldn't have met you. I wouldn't have gotten close to so many people here, including Kyle." He mumbles the last part like he's not proud about it. I know him and Kyle argue and hit each other a lot, but I know Ian loves Kyle, whether he'll tell me or not. I know Kyle loves him too.

I breathe out, my curiosity taken care of.

"That's good," I say, reaching up and curling my arm around his neck, brushing my fingers against the small hairs at the base of it. He shivers at my touch.

"I'm glad I came here, as horrible as that sounds since my family destroyed yours. I know other souls will…will be happy, too. Human emotions are much too strong to override. Like Sunny and Kyle. She's not going anywhere anytime soon, I can see that. And it's because Jodi's thoughts and love of Kyle overrode her own obedience to the souls. It's going to happen to a lot of people, especially if their partners are human," I conclude.

Ian rests his chin on my shoulder. "That's true," he says. "We humans are selfish, but maybe we could share this planet…."

"Ian," I complain after a lance of pain goes through my heart. His compassion for my side of this war hurts me. He's so kind, so caring. Love has never hurt me this way, but it's not a painful hurt.

"What?" he asks, wondering if he said something wrong.

"You're just…" I sigh, turning in his arms. "I love you," I say, moving my hands to cup his jaw.  
I can imagine the smile and he pulls me tight against him, our chests pressed tight together, constricting my breathing.

"I love you too."

After a moment of silence, Ian speaks again. "We've been in here for a while. People are probably wondering why we're taking so long."

I get his hint and lean my head back, letting the dark water swallow my hair. Ian holds onto my waist, making sure I don't fall back. If I hit the bottom of this pool, I'm sure the current would pull me under.

I lift myself back up, gripping Ian's shoulders for support. He massages shampoo into my scalp, making sure he gets every strand-which must be hard since I have so much hair. I stretch my arms up, running my fingers through his own hair as his soapy hands moved down, tracing across the shape of my shoulders. His fingers slide down my spine before running back up. Goose bumps rise on my skin where he touched me.

"Can you hand me the shampoo?" I ask, trying not to breathe too shallow. Ian's hand knocks over the shampoo bottle before he hands it to me.

"Careful, don't drop it," he says as the bottle almost slips from my fingers. I catch it though and squeeze some into my palm, trying not to pour too much. It's hard for me to reach the top of Ian's head, even on the tips of my toes.

"Here," he murmurs, lifting me easily so I can reach. I grin, sliding my fingers through his short hair with ease. I can feel his breath on my throat, cooling the water collected there. He shifts my weight into one arm and uses his other hand to move up the side of my body until he reaches my neck. His fingers gently stroke my throat and I know what he's thinking about. When we first met, he _did _kind of try to strangle me, but I don't hold it against him.

"I'm sorry," he sighs sadly, leaning forward to kiss my neck softly.

"It's fine. We're past that. Done!"

We rinse our hair out, Ian keeping his arm wound around my waist. We quickly share to soap, not wanting to take any more time. Who knows if there are any people outside waiting for us to finish. Ian washes my back for me and I do the same for him. Something about my hand gliding over his muscles makes me flustered and I'm glad it's dark.

Ian pulls me out of the pool and we dress silently. Ian kisses my temple as we meet outside, his arm automatically finding its way around my waist. No people were waiting.

As we enter the tunnel, Jared jogs up. "Finally! Jeb's been looking for you. He needs help in the field and he says you and Wanda are the best team."


	3. Chapter 3

eh, kind of short. but enjoy nonetheless!

* * *

Sunny's head rests against Kyle's arm, his other arm draped around her waist. Her fingers absentmindedly play with his, trying to find something to distract her of the dark. She's always been afraid of the dark, that's why she never wanted to be a Bat because the only thing they see is black.

Her heart stutters in her chest as her eyes bounce around the black room. She has no idea what could be hiding in those shadows. She doesn't know how late it is, but they sky is dark and she can see one bright star through the cracks in the ceiling.

If she was by herself, she'd leave the lamp on. But she's not alone, and having Kyle with her makes the darkness a little better. She's been waiting for him for so long. Whenever she woke up from dreams about him and her searching fingers only hit cold sheets, it broke her heart.

Kyle suddenly shifts, gasping. She looks over to the shape of his shoulders, the only thing she can see, with her eyes wide. He grumbles about something and she realized he just woke up from a dream. Or a nightmare.

"Sunny?" he whispers.

"Yes?"

"When did you wake up?"

"I haven't gone to sleep."

Kyle pulls her closer to him, his nose brushing against her cheek. Her body tenses as she expects a kiss, but he stays that way. Her posture deflates. He hasn't kissed her yet, but she's waiting. She knows how hard it must be to have someone, some_thing_ living inside the love of his life's body. Every movement was done the same, her words spoken in the same voice, but it was someone else doing it. The original owner was gone. And Sunny didn't think she was coming back, as much as it pained her. She'd love for Kyle to be happy with Jodi again, but she couldn't do anything. Jodi disappeared before Sunny was even put into this body.

"Why not?" he questions, his breath ruffling her hair.

"I'm afraid of the dark," she answers, her voice quiet. Some people think it's stupid to be afraid of something that couldn't hurt you. She can't help it though; Jodi was afraid of the dark.

She usually slept fine because she fell asleep before Kyle and he stayed up with a lamp on. But today, Kyle worked really hard and passed out as soon as he hit the mattress.

"Oh." Kyle's arm tightens around her and she knows he's thinking about Jodi and her fear of the dark. Sunny expects him to go cold with sadness and turn away. But he doesn't.

"Come here," he murmurs. His arm curls tighter around her small waist, sliding her as close to him as possible. She sighs and covers his arm with hers. His lips press against her temple and she shudders.

" You'll be okay," he mumbles against her skin. It's something she's heard repeatedly in her memories. He always said it to Jodi.

Kyle told her not many people liked him here, but she couldn't understand why. He's so sweet and he's always so gentle with her. How could people not like this man?

Someone, Sunny couldn't remember who, told her Kyle didn't like souls-he even tried to kill one just because they're not humans. Sunny's heart started beating faster than it usually did, but at that moment, Kyle came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on the top of her head and she forgot everything.

She loves him. She really does. But she thinks Kyle only loves the body, not the soul inside. It stings a little, but she thinks it's better than him hating her.

"Kyle?" she asks after a while. He doesn't answer for a second and she thinks he's asleep, but then his voice breaks the silence.

"Yes?"

"Do you miss her?"

Sunny doesn't have to explain who she is. Kyle automatically knows.

"Yes."

"Would you rather her be here than me?"

He can hear the pain in her voice and he frowns. She sounds so _hurt_.

"I miss her, but she's gone. I-I like you Sunny, I really do. I'm glad you're here with me."

Sunny's whole body seems to buzz with happiness. He's _glad she's there with him_. Her heart beats a little harder and she rolls toward him, her nose bumping his. He takes a sharp breath as the light from that one, bright star hits her left eye, sending silver lights bouncing around the room. She pulls her face from the light, shame filling her. She feels so bad for taking Jodi from Kyle-from taking his planet away and she hates the silver that shines through her eyes.

Kyle pulls him arm from her waist and she's suddenly scared he's going to tell her to leave. She may be able to cover up the small, silver soul she is with this body, but her eyes are a constant reminder. Kyle's fingers reach up, gently cupping her chin and she flinches away, an instinct.

"Shh," he says, brushing his thumb across her cheek, "I'm not going to hurt you." He tugs her closer to him by her chin and the light hits her eye again. She can see the light reflecting off of his face and she tries to pull away.

"What's wrong? Why are you upset?" he asks, his fingers still gripping her.

"I'm sorry, Kyle." Her voice breaks. "I look for her every day, I really do. I want you to be happy with her but I can't find her and all you have is me, a soul."

"No, Sunny," Kyle says sadly, "No, it-it's okay. I kind of had a feeling she wouldn't come back. I _want _you, Sunny. I'm not keeping you here, with me, just because I'm waiting for Jodi. She's now a part of my past. I loved her, yes, but I also love _you_."

_Those words_, Sunny thinks, her face heating up. He's never said that to her before and suddenly, she feels like a thirteen year old girl with a crush.

"Please don't be upset about that," he breathes, touching her cheek again. "It's okay. Don't worry about it, Sunny. Please don't."

Sunny doesn't answer. She just pushes her face into his neck, breathing in his scent. His arms shift back down to her waist, his fingers running over her spine softly.

They don't speak for a while, the only sound in the room their breathing. Kyle holds her so tenderly as though he's trying not to break her. Slowly, Sunny lifts her head and she wishes she could see him. His fingers brush against her jaw, searching and her nose skims across his cupid's bow. She takes in a deep breath, trying to push the nerves away before she presses her lips firmly to his chin. Kyle's breath hitches audibly.

His fingers fumble for her chin yet again, but this time, he tilts her chin up and her eyes flutter shut as a reflex. Her lips part right before Kyle presses his hot mouth against hers. She's been dreaming about him for as long as she could remember, dreaming of the kisses and touches she craved for but no amount of dreams or memories could prepare her for the real thing. The kiss filled her belly up with fire and seemed to burn up her thoughts, leaving only touches and little pants of breath to remind her what was going on. She's never felt so consumed by something, by someone.

Sunny's hands turn into fists, pulling Kyle's old, faded blue T-shirt along with them. Much to Sunny's disappointment, the kiss slows until he breaks it, resting his forehead against hers. He breathes out gently, his breath fanning across her mouth.

"I love you, Sunny. I really do."

"I love you too, Kyle. I always have…"


	4. Author's Note note note note

hi children. thanks for all the great reviews and follows and things like that! I think I have a _couple _more ideas for this, but you have any, feel free to share! If want a certain chapter about Wanda/Ian or Kyle/Sunny I will totes take it (and give you credit for the idea of courrrse). I just have a bit of difficulty of thinking of plots, even for fluffy one shots. Please give me ideas, I'll give you a cookie or a hug or something idk (no sexual favors though).

Thanks to everyone! 3 u all

(plz halp me)

(plz)

(okay that is all)

(leave a review please ! right under here pleaseeee)


End file.
